The invention relates to a thermoelectric air conditioner and more particularly to a plastic water box for the thermoelectric air conditioner.
Thermoelectric air conditioners are relatively small, quiet, shock resistant and have no moving parts, however they do require a large amount of energy as they are not efficient. They utilize a plurality of semiconductor arrays sandwiched between two conductive plates to transfer heat from one conductive plate to another and to pass the operating current in series through the conductive plates and the semiconductor arrays.